Memórias
by Aluada Rock
Summary: Memórias que parecem de outra vida. Oneshot. Slash. RemusSirius. JamesLily


**Título:** Memórias

**Autora:** Aluada Rock

**Par:** Remus/Sirius

**Rating:** R leve, por palavrão e um pouquinho de sexo. Pouquinho msm.

Remus tinha cabelo castanho. Marrom como as folhas secas empilhadas no outono. Almofadinhas gostava de rolar nelas (_"Mas você nem é um cachorro de verdade!"_). E ele sempre cheirava a chá e tinta e pergaminho novo. Remus, não Almofadinhas. Sirius sempre se perguntou o que ele escrevia tanto para sempre cheirar a tinta. Ele nunca descobriu.

--------------

Até os dezenove anos, Sirius acreditou que mandar Snape para a Casa dos Gritos havia sido o pior erro de sua vida (_isso foi substituído pela crença de que deveria ter feito alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, para impedir seu irmão de se juntar à porra da multidão de maníacos de Voldemort, e depois pela raiva de si mesmo por não ter estrangulado Peter da primeira vez que o viu_).

Remus não estava falando com ele. A última vez havia sido depois que Madame Pomfrey o liberou da ala hospitalar. De volta ao dormitório, James e Peter deixaram os dois sozinhos para resolver as coisas (_"Eu realmente significo tão pouco pra você que você não se importa nem um pouco em usar o meu... segredo, só para se divertir com Snape?"_).

Na manhã seguinte, toda a Grifinória ficou mortificada em ver seus estudantes mais barulhentos sérios e silenciosos, mal tocando na comida. Lily Evans perguntou a Remus o que estava acontecendo (_"Potter, Black e Pettigrew não estão comendo, pelo amor de Deus, é claro que tem alguma coisa errada!"_), e ele meramente disse que eles iam se resolver e se dirigiu para a biblioteca.

Sirius começou a ficar com Remus como Almofadinhas nas manhãs depois da lua cheia, apesar dos protestos de James e Peter. Ele lambia os ferimentos do garoto e se aconchegava perto dele até Madame Pomfrey chegar.

Dois meses depois, Remus acordou com os braços em volta de um garoto ao invés de um cachorro. Poucas palavras foram trocadas (_"Nunca mais faça alguma coisa assim"_) e quando Remus apertou sua cintura um pouco mais forte, Sirius sabia que ia ficar tudo bem.

--------------

Estava nevando, e, anos depois, Sirius jurou que ainda podia sentir o gosto do floco de neve que pegou na língua pouco antes de ele e Remus se beijarem na borda da floresta (_"Mas eu lembro mais do seu gosto, Aluado"_).

--------------

Sirius era sempre o centro das atenções. Remus sempre dizia que sua forma de animago devia ter sido um pavão (_"Bom, até que eu gosto daquelas cores bonitas"_). Ele tinha inclinação para o drama, e às vezes quando os quatros marotos estavam no dormitório, ele subia na cama e recitava alguma poesia terrivelmente mal escrita para Remus. E era sempre derrubado por todos os travesseiros ao alcance dos ocupantes do quarto.

--------------

Sirius disse que queria que a primeira vez deles fosse perfeita. Eles haviam ficado em beijos e toques (_e carícias, e lambidas_) por um tempo, e agora finalmente iam até o fim. Remus argumentou que não ia ser perfeito, o mínimo que podiam esperar era que fosse bonito em sua imperfeição. Sirius só o beijou (_"Espere pra ver, amor"_).

Ele queria ir primeiro, para saber o que fazer para impedir Remus de sentir qualquer dor. Remus discutiu que agüentava muita dor todo mês, e Sirius ficou emburrado, pois ele tinha comparado fazer amor com se rasgar em pedaços enquanto um monstro faminto tomava conta de seu corpo. Remus riu.

Ele tentou se concentrou em tentar relaxar, mas mal podia acreditar que ele e Remus estavam finalmente ali, fazendo aquilo, e estava respirando tão rápido e tremendo tanto que Remus desistiu de tentar acalmá-lo e disse que ia primeiro.

Depois, quando Remus gozou em cima deles, e Sirius o acompanhou, dentro dele (_quente, macio, ah, deus_) Remus concordou que era, de fato, perfeito.

--------------

Lily sabia sobre eles. James e Peter, que dividiam um quarto com eles, não perceberam sozinhos, mas Lily simplesmente sabia (_"Deve ser coisa de garota"_). Ela só olhou para eles, sorrindo um para o outro durante o café da manhã, e mesmo quando James e Peter não perceberam nada, _piscou_.

Mais tarde naquela semana, James voltou cedo para o dormitório, tendo que interromper o treino de quadribol por causa da chuva (_os jogadores não conseguiam ver a própria mão diante do rosto_), Peter com ele, tendo ido para torcer (_Só Merlin sabia o porquê, já que não era um jogo nem nada_), e os dois encontraram Remus e Sirius com as mãos dentro das calças um do outro. Depois de xingamentos de todos os garotos, James simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça (_"Dor de cabeça, certo, Almofadinhas, não podia arriscar tomar um balaço na cabeça"_), mas ele não estava com raiva, estava sorrindo, e Peter estava dando risadinhas como uma garota, e eles saíram do quarto para deixá-los sozinhos. Remus e Sirius olharam um para o outro e agradeceram a quem quer que estivesse lá em cima por eles terem amigos tão bons.

Quando Remus disse a ela, Lily ficou impressionada por James ter uma reação tão madura a os amigos estarem juntos, e aceitou o septuagésimo sexto convite para ir a Hogsmeade (_"Festa no dormitório hoje à noite, rapazes! Almofadinhas, vamos comprar uísque de fogo!"_).

--------------

Remus sempre ficava mais excitado perto da lua cheia. Antes de ele e Sirius ficarem juntos, ele ficava mau-humorado e reservado (_"Mas que merda, ele tem TPM também!"_), mas depois, o lobo dentro dele aliviava a tensão sexualmente.

(_Em uma aula memorável, McGonagall fez Sirius explicar exatamente porque estava demorando tanto para se sentar. A história seguinte sobre uma farpa no cabo de sua vassoura não a convenceu muito, mas fez Remus rir na parte do _cabo de vassoura.)

Foi na véspera de uma lua cheia que eles começaram a experimentar amarrar um ao outro (_"Claro, Pontas, ver o Ranhoso ficar com a cara azul é uma idéia hilária, mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer quando falei em 'diversão com gravatas'"_).

--------------

Mesmo que quisesse ser Auror, no fundo Sirius sempre teve um pouco de curandeiro. Ou talvez fosse só Remus que ressaltava isso nele. Sirius costumava massagear suas costas nas noites depois da luas cheias, quando Madame Pomfrey já o havia liberado, mas ele ainda estava um pouco dolorido, e "beijar até sarar" (_"Almofadinhas, eu sei que você tem boas intenções, mas a minha bunda não está doendo". "Espera só uns quinze minutos, amor"_).

--------------

Mesmo depois de Sirius insistir (e choramingar um pouco), Remus ainda tentou arrumar um emprego (_"Eu não vou ser a sua dona de casa, Sirius"_). Se o emprego era no mundo bruxo, o Ministério logo ouvia falar e informava os empregadores de sua licantropia. Se era no mundo trouxa, ele era despedido pelas falta (_"Bom, sinto muito, Lupin, mas eu vou achar um empregado cuja mãe não fica doente todo mês"_).

Cada vez que Remus era despedido, Sirius gritava e chutava coisas (_"Porra de Ministério, porque não podem te deixar em paz?"_). Quando Remus finalmente desabava no sofá e escondia o rosto nas mãos, derrotado, Sirius o puxava para mais perto e o beijava (_"Não importa pra mim, Aluado, não importa"_).

--------------

Eles pararam de fazer amor uns dois meses depois de Harry nascer. Ao invés disso, simplesmente trepavam. Era rápido, e as besteiras sussurradas se tornaram apenas xingamentos, e os machucados que eles deixavam um no outro eram na maior parte intencionais, e eles quase caíam da cama tentando dormir o mais longe um do outro possível (_As manhãs eram estranhas. Eles sempre, de algum jeito, acordavam abraçados. Depois de olhares rápidos, cada um seguia seu caminho_).

--------------

Ele pensou em ir até Remus aquela noite. Mas então ele encontrou Frank, que pediu para ele dar uma olhada se "aquele garoto, o Pettigrew" estava bem, e seu sangue ferveu, e ele simplesmente se afastou sem uma palavra.

(_Três horas depois ele estava de pé sozinho numa rua cheia de cadáveres, e claro que estava rindo, pois ninguém ia acreditar que "aquele garoto, o Pettigrew", o doce, animado e gordinho Peter Pettigrew tinha fodido com todos eles, e a ironia era simplesmente hilária_).

--------------

Um dementador passa. Ele suga e suga, e Sirius tenta se agarrar às folhas marrons e poemas de amor, e olhos castanhos emoldurados por cortinas vermelho sangue, e à sua _inocência_, mas só o que resta é a escuridão e o frio, e Sirius percebe que talvez não tenha mais nem um pouco de inocência.

Quando o dementador desliza para longe, Sirius só consegue lembrar dos gritos.


End file.
